Jealousy
by Alison224
Summary: Rating subject to change. Serena gets sent to Neverland. She starts falling for Peter, but what if he doesn't love her? Or does he?
1. Alone

Disclaimer: This is a REALLY old fic of mine that I haven't worked on in ages. (If I get lots of reviews I just might work on it again though lol.) I don't own Peter Pan or the characters of J.M. Barrie's story: Peter Pan. I do own Serena, her mom, and Miss Miller. I hope you like the fic. Please read and review ttyl :)  
~Sprite~  
  
Jealousy  
  
Our story begins on a cool October morning when the day was still crisp and fresh.   
Seventeen year old Serena, rolled over on her small cot and gazed at the much hated alarm clock.   
  
"It's four o'clock, it's the middle of the night. I should still be asleep," grumbled the young girl as she swung her long legs over the side of her much too tiny cot. As she rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hands, she mentally went over her list of things to do for the day. First and foremost, to get dressed and downstairs so she could prepare breakfast and wake Ms. Miller. She also had a vague idea that today was the day the inspectors came, which meant a heap load of cleaning for the poor girl.   
  
Her suspicions deemed correct when Ms. Miller informed her it was "cleaning day". Serena went through her daily chores much quicker than usual so she could get to work on the tremendous job ahead of her.  
  
This was not always the way it had been. Before Serena was six years old, she lived with her mother in a small apartment in downtown New York. As far back as she could remember, there had been no father, and too much debt to go around. On Serena's sixth birthday, all that changed.   
  
"Darling, pack your suit case with some clothes. We're going on a nice trip to a very pretty building for your birthday." Serena's mother said with tears flowing down her pale sunken in cheeks. "Here I got you a present. Open it now Sweetie."  
  
Serena looked up at her mother, her big blue eyes glistening.  
  
"Oh, but Mummy, how did you afford a present? We have never done this before. It will set us back weeks." Serena exclaimed. Even at a young age she had experienced true poverty and hardship.  
  
"Don't you worry your pretty little face Muffin. I ... I mean we, will make it through. Now just open it and let me see your beautiful smile. It's your birthday, be happy." Her mother told her through her tears. The little girl eagerly opened her gift.  
  
"What is it Mummy?" Serena questioned. For in her hands lay a very beautiful, but old detailed book. Her mother stroked the cover of her once most prized possession.   
  
"Peter Pan, my favorite story. My mother used to read it to me when I was a child. And when I was old enough, I read myself. Then when you were first born, I read it to you. And soon I think, you will be able to read it yourself. My, you are growing up so quickly. Now hurry up and get ready because I'm leaving soon." As soon as the child exited the room, her mother started to cry again, although she couldnÕt understand why. She was doing this for her daughter. She was really doing the best for her. She could never have a good education or a good life for that matter if she stayed with her mother. But, if this really was for the best, why was she so upset?  
  
After Serena's bags were packed, they left in the old station wagon that was about ready to break down.   
  
The pair stopped in front of a beautiful old school covered with vines. Serena tried to make out what the sign said, but was having trouble so her mother read it for her. It read: J. M. Barrie's Finishing School for Princesses and Young Ladies. Poor naive Serena still didn't understand what was going on. This looked like a school; and although she had never been to one, she knew a little about what they were. In fact she had never been with out her mother before.   
  
"Goodbye Sweetheart. I'll miss you but I'll never forget you and I hope you do the same. Maybe we'll see each other some day in the future. If not, I love you very much and I hope you know that this is for the best. Goodbye Sweetie Pie."  
  
"Mummy! Wait please don't go! I'll be better I promise! I won't make you upset! I won't cause all the bills! Please don't leave me! Please. Mommy come back! I'll be good I promise! Just don't leave me" Serena's cries went unanswered; but not unheard.  
  
"I promise you Sugar, I'll come back. I promise you on my heart I will." Her mother whispered softly to herself.   
  
That was the first day Serena was alone.   
  
TBC Peter is introduced in the next couple chapters. Please oh please review!!! ttyl :)  
~Sprite~ 


	2. Where Am I?

Disclaimer: This is a REALLY old fic of mine that I haven't worked on in ages. (If I get lots of reviews I just might work on it again though lol.) I don't own Peter Pan or the characters of J.M. Barrie's story: Peter Pan. A bit of this story (especially in this chapter) sounds like the book A Little Princess, but I assure, that will change. Just bear with me and keep reading and reviewing please!!! I do own Serena, her mom, and Miss Miller. I hope you like the fic. Please read and review ttyl :)  
~Liz~  
  
SHOUT OUTS!!:  
  
no name: Thank you soo much! Of course I'll email you right now. I hope you like the fic!  
  
fala: Thank you, please keep reading!  
  
nametaken rocks so does rufio: Interesting penname lol. Thank you! Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
TallemeraRane: Awww lol don't cry! Don't worry things will get better for Serena, just gotta keep reading. Yes romance is coming up VERY SOON!  
  
me: lol I like your penname. As you can see I'm updating now. Thank you. Please keep reading and tell me what you think. ttyl :)  
  
Jealousy  
  
At first everything went all right at the school. Ms. Miller, the school's administrator and owner, gave Serena everything the other girls had. In time, she realized that this girl was an orphan who could never pay the money. When she found that out, she took away all of Serena's belongings except three dresses, a night dress, a cleaning dress, and a dress for outdoors, and her one most treasured possession, the book. Then she moved her up into the attic on a small cot. On top of all of that, she turned the poor girl into a Cinderella making her do everything around the house, from the cooking to the cleaning to baby-sitting and teaching.   
It was true Serena led a truly awful existence but she didn't think of it that way. To her it was merely a way of life.   
Her one salvation, was her book. She had read it so many times that the pages had turned yellow, and were ripped and frayed; she had memorized all of it. Her one true wish, was meet Peter Pan, and Wendy, John, Michael, and the Lost Boys and Captain Hook, but mostly Peter Pan. Sometimes she would even dream about meeting him.   
This is the story about how she escaped her life of torment and ended up meeting her hero.   
After Serena had done her work, she trudged upstairs in order to continue cleaning. As she was walking, something caught her eye. It was a door, hidden in the shadows. In her eleven years of living at the school, she had never seen this door. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she tried to open the door, but found it locked. Fortunately for her, the lock was very old, so when she pulled down on it, the lock gave way easily. Inside it was the same as all the other rooms. It had a large extravagant bed, a fire place and something the other rooms didn't have, a large cherry oak bookcase that was pulled away from the wall. She peered next to the bookcase, and she saw something she had never expected to see. There was a large hole in the wall, with just enough space to crawl through. She squeezed her body into the tiny space and started tumbling down the long passageway. A few seconds later, she found her self hitting a large wooden object, getting the wind knocked out of her. When she awoke, she found herself on the deck of a large ship. This was no ordinary ship though. It belonged to the fiercest of the fierce, the meanest of the mean, and the worst pirate to ever set sail upon the briny blue, Captain Hook himself.   
As Smee, the Captain's first mate was walking on the deck, he happened to spy on a mysterious young lady, wearing white. His first thought was that she was a spirit or a phantom ghost. Upon closer inspection, he realized that she was merely a young lady on the deck. What was she doing here he wondered. The captain should really know about this thought Smee. Before any of the other crew could see what he was doing, Mr. Smee picked her up and carried her to the Captain's private quarters.  
Hook was busy tracking Peter Pan's movements on a large map of the island, so he didn't notice when his first mate brought in a young lady.  
"Pirate Cove, no that's not it we've already checked there. What about... no not there either. Wait, how well did we check the Indian encampment? Smee, what is it you fool I'm working?" Hook asked without turning around.  
"Well, uh, begging your Captainship's pardon, there was a young lady on the deck and I thought you might be interested in knowing that I brought her in here. If you don't mind." Smee stammered quietly. This information caught the captain's attention at once.  
"A young lady? How did she end up here?" He asked with very cruel intentions in mind. (AN: I LOVE that movie!! Sorry, anyway back to the fic).  
"Well, I don't rightly know Sir." Smee said in return. They then both looked at the girl who stirred slightly before blinking and opening her hypnotizingly green eyes. Alarmed, Serena sat up abruptly and banged her head on an overhanging wooden plank.   
"Where am I?: The upset girl asked, rubbing her head an quite afraid of the answers.  
  
TBC I SWEAR Peter comes in next chapter, so hold your horses. I hope y'all like it so far. I'm interested in your thoughts (not just oh good fic, update soon). Please truly tell me what you think, I CRAVE corrective criticism. Thanks!! ttyl :) ~Liz~ 


	3. Saved

Disclaimer: This is a REALLY old fic of mine that I haven't worked on in ages. (If I get lots of reviews I just might work on it again though lol.) I don't own Peter Pan or the characters of J.M. Barrie's story: Peter Pan. I do own Serena, her mom, and Miss Miller. I hope you like the fic. Please read and review ttyl :)  
~Liz~  
  
SHOUT OUTS!!:  
  
Faith, Trust, and Pixie D: Thank you! You'll get to see what happens to Peter and Serena if you keep reading. Thanks for your review.  
  
Liz: I like your name lol. Thank you for your review. I hope you'll continue to read it and give me critiques, I crave them. Just as a pre warning, this story is older than the dawn of time so it might be a bit stupid and immature, but I'm working on editing it. I hope you don't hate it too much lol. Thanks again for reviewing and I hope you keep reading! ttyl :)  
  
Jealousy  
  
Captain Hook grinned slowly and informed her she was on his ship, in his cabin, and about to be his new cabin wench. It took Serena a moment or so to reacquaint herself to the more primitive term. When she realized what he was talking about, she gasped in shock. She was going to be be his personal sex slave. *Well* she thought to herself, *I'm smarter than some old pirate, I'll figure out some way to get myself out of this until I can call for help.*   
Acting innocently, Serena politely enlightened the captain to the fact that she was still a virgin and not quite ready. If he could give her three days to fully adjust to everything then she would make his experience the best he ever had. Just as she guessed, the greedy captain eagerly told her he would give her the three days and then she would be his forever. The captain then made an announcement to his crew that she would be given three days to do whatever she wanted and that she was not to be even touched or he'd kill the man on the spot. His crew were all quite frightened by him, and they listened. No one so much as looked at her.  
By the end of the third day, Serena still didn't know what she was going to do.   
Captain Hook herded her into his cabin as she was thinking and started to remove his black dress coat. Serena was out of options so she did the one thing she could think of, she screamed at the top of her lungs:   
"Help, Some one, Anyone, come save me Please! Help me! Come save me! Peter!" Captain Hook started to laugh at how foolish he thought she was being.  
"He can't hear you my dear. You're all alone with me and no one can save you now." Hook started moving her towards the bed until she tripped over it and landed on top of the feathery comforter. Serena's eyes widened when she realized the position she had just put herself in. She was trapped in the cabin of the worst pirate ever with no one to save her and she had just made him quite angry.   
The most amazing thing in the world happened next. A young man about eighteen, and wearing black, started quietly floating down the steps to the cabin. He held his finger to his lips in a motion for her to be quiet. When he was close enough he tapped the captain on the back and quickly jumped out of the way so Hook couldn't see him. When Hook turned around to see who it was, the boy dashed over to Serena, lifted her up, and then flew back up the stairs with her when Captain Hook turned back around to face the bed.  
"I'll get you Pan and you Cabin Girl! Do you hear me?! Your days are numbered!" The captain screamed to escaping couple.   
"Are you all right?" The young man in black asked Serena very worriedly. "What were you thinking? He could have done anything to you especially since you were in his private cabin! What were you doing in there anyway?"  
"I'm fine; I had everything under control. I didn't need your help!" Serena said exasperated. He wasn't her mother, he shouldn't be treating her like he was. And while she didn't have everything under control like she claimed, she wasn't going to tell him that she had needed help and actually called for Peter Pan. She knew he wasn't real, just a fairy tale. Who was this guy anyway?  
"I don't think you had everything under control the way things looked in there! It looked like he had you on his bed and he was about to hurt you or worse!" The boy yelled back at her.   
"You're not my mom so stop acting like one!" Serena shrieked at him. He shut up for a while after she yelled at him and she started to feel guilty. Serena took the moment of silence, to cast a glance at her rescuer. He was wearing a black leather jacket that fit him to a "T", a gorgeous black tank top that showed a bit of his fantastic muscles, and tight dark blue jeans. He was extraordinarily handsome to go with his rough and tough image. He had an almost mysterious and inhuman like look about him. She also noticed he wore a gold hoop earring in his right ear. She finally decided to gather her bearings. What she found made her scream.  
  
TBC  
  
Oooh, a cliffhanger!!! Dun, dun, dunn! Now you HAVE to review!! Please oh please! ttyl :) ~Liz~ 


	4. Who Were You Expecting? King Kong?

Disclaimer: This is a REALLY old fic of mine that I haven't worked on in ages. (If I get lots of reviews I just might work on it again though lol.) I don't own Peter Pan or the characters of J.M. Barrie's story: Peter Pan. I do own Serena, her mom, and Miss Miller. I know this chapter will seem like the movie and book, but I assure it's different and will make more sense next chapter. I hope you like the fic. Please read and review ttyl :)  
~Liz~  
  
SHOUT OUTS!!  
  
TallemeraRane: Hey Chica! lol your name is just sooo cool! Alison is as well lol. Actually I know I've already told you, but I'll say it again. Alison is my middle name and one of my pennames. My first name is Liz, therefore explaining my penname issue lol. I hope you like this chapter! Email me! LYL ttyl :)  
  
Mellem: lol I love cliffhangers even though they're positively EVIL! lol. Thanks, I like Peter's description as well. There's a really cute part coming up in this chapter that talks about Peter's appearance. Anyway, I hope you keep reading and reviewing!   
  
Kristy Rei: Hi, lol me Liz and me updating more! I hope you'll keep reading and reviewing!! ttyl :)  
  
Last time on Jealousy:  
  
Serena took the moment of silence, to cast a glance at her rescuer. He was wearing a black leather jacket that fit him to a "T", a gorgeous black tank top that showed a bit of his fantastic muscles, and tight dark blue jeans. He was extraordinarily handsome to go with his rough and tough image. He had an almost mysterious and inhuman like look about him. She also noticed he wore a gold hoop earring in his right ear. She finally decided to gather her bearings. What she found made her scream.  
  
Now back to the future!! Um, I mean the story lol. Enjoy!!  
  
Jealousy  
  
They were flying over a large ocean!   
  
"Yeow! Why are you screaming now?" The boy in black asked while rubbing his ear and still managing to hold onto Serena.  
  
"No, you're not imagining it. For goodness sakes, I'm Peter Pan after all. How do you expect me to get around? A go cart? I think not." Serena's mouth gaped open in shock. This guy, who she thought was gorgeous, had saved her, and she had just argued with was her Peter Pan. She almost fainted dead away in his arms when she heard this news.  
  
"You're... You are Pet.. Peter Pan, you?" Serena asked, the awe evident in her voice. Peter looked at her like she had grown a third head.  
  
"Um, yeah. Who were you expecting? King Kong? You did call for me didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, but I didn't think you were gonna come. How did you know where I was? What exactly is going on here Pete... Peter? Why do you look that way? I always thought you had red hair, pointed ears, wore green tights, and were about twelve years old."  
  
"Hold on, one question at a time. Red hair and green tights?! Where exactly did you hear this information? Now that I think about it, I've never seen you before. Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Serena, and you're right I'm not from around here. I guess you could say I dropped in for a visit." Serena said said sarcastically.  
  
"Serena, that's a nice name."  
  
"Thank you. It was my mom's favorite."  
  
"Serena, how did you get here exactly and why were you on Hook's ship, and in his private cabin for that matter?"  
  
"Well, it's kinda a long story." Serena said.  
  
"We have time; it's a long flight back to Hangman's Tree."  
  
"I guess it all started three days ago. I was at J.M. Barrie's Finishing School for Princesses and Young Ladies, about to do the monthly cleaning. As I was cleaning on the third floor, I saw a door I'd never seen before, so I walked in. Behind this bookcase in the room, was a large hole. I climbed in it, and landed on Captain Hook's ship. When I woke up I was in his cabin and he told me I was to be his... his cabin girl. I didn't know what to do so I asked him to give me three days to "prepare", while I figured out what to do. I couldn't think of anything by the time he came. He tried to come at me when I screamed for you and I ended up on his bed about to be well, raped. Then you came in and saved me. I owe you my life. Or at the very least my virginity. Thank you."  
  
"Oh, it wasn't a big deal. I just couldn't let some one get hurt when I could help them. It was pretty smart of you to trick him into giving you three days to um, "prepare" while you planned. Even if you didn't come up with any ideas." Peter said blushing when Serena gazed at him full of admiration.  
  
Just then, a small flickering light started to fly around them. It started yanking Serena's hair until she cried out.  
  
"Tinker bell, stop that!" Peter yelled to the ball of light.  
  
"What was that?" Serena asked, her curiosity piqued.  
  
"That was my rude fairy Tinker bell. I think she's jealous of you."  
  
"Oh, my! Tinker bell's real too?! Wow, she's absolutely lovely."  
  
"Serena, Tink, says that there is some trouble at Mermaid Lagoon. I'm going to give you some Pixie Dust which will let you fly as long as you think happy thoughts. Tinker bell will have to lead you to Hangman's Tree while I go see what the trouble is. Make yourself at home when you get there. Explain that I helped you and you need to stay to meet with me. The Lost Boys should be understanding. Bye Serena see you back there." Peter instructed her.  
  
"Help Serena, Tink, and I'll see you soon." Peter stated as he started to fly in the opposite direction.  
  
"My goodness, I've never flown before. It's an amazing experience." Serena said aloud to no one in particular. Serena was starting to have trouble following the pixie so she yelled to her to slow down so she could follow her, but Tinker bell wouldn't slow down. In fact, she started to glide faster in order to lose the young lady behind her.  
  
"Tinker bell, wait up I'm having trouble catching up. Wait please! Tinker bell!" Serena's cries fell on deaf ears.   
  
While Serena tried to follow in suit, Tinker bell headed straight towards Hangman's Tree. She told the Lost Boys that Peter wanted them to shoot down a horrible monster flying that way wearing white. The boys ran out just in time to see Serena and figured that she must be the monster. The aimed their handmade weapons and fired on Serena. Serena was already having trouble flying this being her first time and all. This just made everything harder. The poor girl started plummeting towards many sharp rocks at the bottom of a gorge, screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
TBC I know it seemed like the part in the book, movie, and play, but I assure it's different and more is explained in the next chapter. What's gonna happen to Serena I wonder lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and please review!!!! ttyl :)  
  
~Liz~ 


End file.
